gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Clotho Buer
|image=Crot 3.jpg |unnamed character=No |english voice=Andrew Toth |japanese voice=Hiro Yūki |gender=Male |species=Human |genetic=Natural/Boosted Man |era=Cosmic Era |status=Killed in Action |birthdate=53 |deathdate=71 |age=18 |height=165 |weight=52 |hair=Red |eye=Blue |nationality=Atlantic Federation~Arab |affiliation=Earth Alliance, Blue Cosmos, |occupation=Mobile Suit Pilot |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, }} Clotho Buer is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Clotho is one of the three "Living CPU" assigned to operate one of the Earth Alliance's new Gundam mobile suits, GAT-X370 Raider. As with his comrades, his personal data has been erased from the military's records. The talkative, quarrelsome Clotho is constantly arguing with his teammates, and he likes to shout out video game-inspired battle cries as he fights in his Raider Gundam. Between missions he spends his time perfecting his shooting skills on a portable game system. He was killed by either Yzak Joule (original Gundam SEED broadcast), who grabbed the Buster's rifle with his own Duel after his own beam rifle was destroyed by the crazed and unstable Clotho (probably in pain, attacking without thinking, and hoping to avenge his comrades) in this version Clotho made a last ditch effort to destroy the Duel, by charging his 'Zorn' Energy Cannon but ultimately failed and was killed by the Buster's rifle , in the alternate version he's killed by Dearka Elsman (Gundam SEED Special Edition), right after Orga's death. The special version is considered by most fans to be the canon death but no official announcement has been made. Personality When in combat, Clotho seems rather psychotic, but mostly very proud. He is extremely upset when the Calamity jumps on his Raider in order to get back to their ship and shows extreme anger at the near misses the Calamity's weapons seem to throw his way. In his final moments, he seems to be suffering from withdrawl in his last attack on the Duel and Buster, showing a complete lack of restraint or self preservation. Skills & Abilities Clotho's skills at first seem average, with a reckless combat style, but gradually over the course of the war they gradually improve. He starts out utilizing the Raider's Mobile Armor mode heavily, firing on either Kira or Athrun when they have an advantage over his comrades. History Gundam SEED The Battle of Orb The Battle of Mendel Colony The Battle of Jachin Due Death After the death of two Extended, Shani Andras and Orga Sabnak, Clotho's mental stability begins to deteriorate and feels the pain/loss, while Raider's power was almost depleted. During the final battle of Jachin Due, he attacked Yzak in his Duel and injuring Dearka in his damaged Buster, Yzak was trying to counterattack with his beam rifle, but Clotho destroyed Duel's beam rifle. He kept on attacking Yzak. And Yzak using Buster's rifle, while he was trying to destroy Duel with his last shot, by charging his "Zorn" 100mm energy cannon. And they're finally shoot each other, Clotho's shot failed to hit the Duel and Yzak's own fire destroyed the Raider, killing Clotho in the process. (But in the Special Edition, Dearka is the one seen destroying Raider). Gallery F7166ade2add5b01d2292dd687503a45.jpg 1325300994 tmp gsdx 20111217205727.png 1325304308 tmp gsdx 20111220034554.png Clotho KIA.png|Clotho's death shown in the Special Edition movies vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h44m47s46.png Clotho.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-18h47m33s16.png vlcsnap-2012-09-29-01h09m45s209.png vlcsnap-2012-10-29-19h03m38s180.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-16h10m31s92.png vlcsnap-2012-11-07-19h52m55s147.png vlcsnap-2012-11-18-18h55m08s104.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h47m42s196.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-18h05m15s72.png|Clotho at his limits Clotho KIA HD.png Notes * Just like other "Boosted Man", Clotho's last name derived from a demon of Ars Goetia, President Buer. * In the Japanese version, when Orga, Shani, and Clotho are recieving their second dosage of Gamma Glipheptin. Clotho expresses to the doctors "I am very grateful" for the dosage. * Clotho apparently seems to annoy Shani, this can be seen when their battling in orb, Clotho is about to make another phrase to a video game but is stopped when Shani tells him to "Shut up...".